


These hearts will be flooded tonight

by hewontgo



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Niall being cheesy, SO MUCH FLUFF, well it's actually me being cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewontgo/pseuds/hewontgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall isn’t usually the type for romance but this girl made him feel different, made him want to be different.</p><p> </p><p>or Niall is hopelessly in love and trying to get home to his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These hearts will be flooded tonight

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much fluff. I'm so sorry. This is for my best friend Mari who bakes delicious things but I only get to try them twice a year because she lives in another bloody country :( Anyways, Mari, I hope you like this and forgive the extreme cheesiness you're about to read. 
> 
> Title inspired by Shirtsleeves by Ed Sheeran 
> 
> I don't own anything blah blah blah 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Niall should be home. He knows it. 

In reality he should’ve been there ages ago were it not for stupid traffic and management for holding him up at a photo shoot that should’ve been done three weeks ago. 

He had been fidgeting all day. More than usual actually, and it was making everybody else really anxious. If Niall couldn’t keep his cool, everyone would most definitely notice. It’s just his chilled back personality, everybody is used to him being cool and collected. Those moments of nervousness and self doubt were a rarity in all of his time in the limelight. 

But really, what’s been eating him up all day is that he knows that Mari is feeling shit right now and he knows how much she wants him there. Fuck, he wants to be there for her. She’s been homesick all week because of problems back home that she can’t be there to fix and it makes Niall miserable looking at her anxious face not knowing if she’s on the brink of a panic attack. He’d hate if she had one of those while he was gone which is the reason he’s currently cursing every filthy word he can come up with at London’s afternoon traffic. 

If it were anyone else Niall probably wouldn’t be that affected but this isn’t just anyone. He can still remember the first day he saw her walking about at one of the many parties management had thrown for the band. She had looked absolutely adorable fretting about the assembling of the four hundred cupcakes she had baked at Modest’s request, going on about how perfect the presentation had to be or else she’d have someone’s head off. Even in her frustration she had been as polite as a boss can be, but the stress and frustration was clear on her face. 

At first he had been a bit scared of going up to her, afraid that his presence would just put her more on edge, but he’s Niall Horan, and if there’s anyone in the world who can strike up a conversation with an absolute stranger out of thin air it was him. 

So he went up to her and at first she had been a little bit startled but one look at those big brown eyes and the slight blush on her cheeks upon realisation of who had just come up to her was all it took to make something warm settle in Niall’s chest. She had stuttered on her first words but Niall was an expert at making people feel comfortable and at ease which is why he managed to get her relaxed and laughing after only five minutes. 

She was so cute Niall thought he could barely cope with it for the rest of the night. Even when he had left to talk to other people once the party started he found himself making his way back to her on more than one occasion. He learned that she was a baking and pastry major and once she was done with uni she had set up her own bakery and apparently she was really good, so word got around and management started calling her for small events, until one day they decided to call her for something a little bigger. Hence why this was Niall’s first time seeing her. 

That night Niall got home with a smile on his face and a new contact saved on his phone, and the rest, as they say, is history. 

That had been a little more than a year ago even though it didn’t feel like it. 

Niall grabbed his phone and looked at the last text she had sent him.

‘hope you get home soon. miss you xx’ 

He stared at if for a couple of minutes feeling a smile creep up on his face. He was so in love it was ridiculous. How could one text make his heart flutter? Maybe it wasn’t that though. Maybe it was the thought of this gorgeous girl waiting for him all cuddled up in their bed. Maybe it was the thought of how happy this girl made him. Maybe it was the thought of how he never imagined having this, a girl who actually made his heart race with one kiss. 

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the string of cars in front of his started moving. It turned out an accident on the highway was holding up the traffic but once they moved past it the car didn’t stop until they pulled up at his building. He went in, got on the lift willing it to move faster. 

He got off on his floor and walked over to his door, opening it quietly, not wanting to wake Mari up in case she was sleeping. The lights were off in the flat and only a soft glow of a lamp came out of his room as he entered. 

A disney movie was playing on the telly and Mari was curled up in herself with a million blankets on top of her on their bed. He could only just make her out by her head popping out of the duvet. He smiled at the sight and then walked over to the bed while removing his jumper, his shoes and his pants, then pulled back the covers and got in behind her to spoon her. 

As soon as his arms wrapped around her she sighed and sagged back into the embrace. Niall nosed behind her ear before dropping a kiss there.  
‘Hi. How was your day?’ she said in a sleepy voice which really shouldn’t make Niall feel so endeared but oh well. He was gone for her. 

‘It was alright. Got stuck in traffic for a couple of hours. How are you?’

‘I’m ok. Still feel like shit but it’s better now that you’re here”

‘Sorry I was late. Wanted to have dinner with you. But I do have a day off tomorrow which means we can stay in bed all day and do nothing. Sound good?’

‘Sounds like the perfect day’ and he could feel the smile in her voice as she said it. 

He turned her around and saw that she had been crying a bit, there were dry tear tracks on her cheeks. He decided not to ask her about it just yet, he knew she would talk to him when she felt ready, but he did hold her tighter and then very gently kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, the corner of her mouth and then finally her lips. He pulled away but then she pulled him right back in for a longer kiss.

Niall wasn’t usually the type for romance but this girl made him feel different, made him want to be different. He wanted to hold her and cuddle her and just never stop touching her and sometimes that feeling was a little overwhelming like right now. Even though he was a little breathless from the kiss, this was the first time in the day when he felt like he could actually breathe since he left her this morning. He just looked at her, and it could be creepy except that he really just couldn’t keep his eyes away. 

He nuzzled his face in her neck and held her tight for a few seconds before kissing her there and then moving the both of them around so they were spooning again. She turned off the telly and turned off the bedside lamp before scooting as close as she could to him, until there was not an inch of skin between them that wasn’t touching. It only took a couple of minutes for them to fall asleep. 

 

Niall is in love. He knows this. 

He’s known it for quite a while now. And maybe now is too soon, and maybe right now he’s just focusing on making Mari feel better about things that are out of her control, but he knows that one day, maybe not too far in the future, this girl won’t be just a girl. This girl will be more. She will be his and he will be hers, but until then, falling asleep cuddled together is the best thing Niall has ever felt, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
